Prise de conscience
by Lili76
Summary: Et si Dudley Dursley protégeait son cousin de son oncle... Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron


**Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : ** **Et si Dudley Dursley protégeait son cousin de son oncle.**

* * *

Dudley Dursley était un gros garçon qui aimait martyriser ses camarades et surtout son cousin. Il était habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et bien plus encore, sans fournir le même effort.

Il aimait molester son cousin, parce qu'il était une proie facile et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait le frapper autant qu'il ne voulait sans la moindre conséquence.

Dudley ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il détestait autant son cousin. Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'apprécier, ou le traiter correctement. Il suivait l'exemple de ses parents tout simplement.

Le jour où une nouvelle voisine arriva dans le quartier, Dudley se trouva confronté pour la première fois de sa vie au rejet. La jeune fille avait l'âge des deux cousins, et elle trouva immédiatement Harry sympathique.

Sauf que Dudley avait immédiatement eu un coup de cœur pour la jolie jeune fille.

Harry avait eu un moment de répit alors que Dudley essayait d'attirer l'attention de la jolie Agnès.

Mais Agnès avait le visage d'un ange et la délicatesse d'un bulldozer. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire payer à Dudley et ses amis chaque brimade, chaque coup portés aux adolescents les plus faibles.

Habituellement, lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsque Dudley n'arrivait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il s'en plaignait à sa mère ou à son père. Mais… Mais sa mère le couvait bien trop pour l'aider à séduire une fille et son père… Dudley en frissonnait rien que de penser à avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Dudley se retrouvait donc à vouloir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir et pour laquelle il ne pouvait demander à personne.

Il avait tempêté, crié, menacé.

Mais Agnès avait à peine réagi. Un regard chargé de mépris. Rien de plus.

Dudley avait menacé Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait pas grand chose de plus à craindre de son cousin. Et en découvrant que la fille de ses rêves avait invité Harry à l'accompagner au cinéma, Dudley s'était isolé pour réfléchir.

Sa mère, affolée l'avait conduit chez le médecin. Son cher ange n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre, n'avait pas mangé et n'avait pas allumé la télévision. Sans surprises, le médecin avait conclu que tout allait bien mais que le gros garçon devrait faire un peu plus d'exercice. Pétunia avait hurlé de rage, décrétant que son fils était parfait. Et elle avait traîné son fils jusqu'à chez eux, lui proposant des douceurs qu'il aimait habituellement.

Sans répondre, Dudley s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, claquant la porte et avait ruminé.

Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour penser que peut-être le problème venait de lui. Agnès n'était agressive qu'avec lui et ses amis.

Il lui fallut une autre semaine pour trouver le courage d'aller voir Agnès alors qu'elle était au parc avec ses amies pour lui demander pour quelle raison elle le détestait autant.

La réponse de la jeune fille, "Parce que tu es une brute", le mit en colère. Il partit à grands pas rageurs, bousculant tout le monde sur son trajet.

Il rumina dans son coin les mots de la jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas la première à le lui dire. Jusqu'à présent, il avait ignoré les reproches. Parce qu'il s'en moquait : peu importait l'avis des autres, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait simplement ignorer l'avis d'Agnès. Et il commença à regarder autour de lui.

Il découvrit que la plupart des autres adolescents n'usaient pas la violence ou la menace pour obtenir l'amitié des autres.

Puis, il commença à observer ce qui se passait chez lui. Comment ses parents le traitaient et comment ils traitaient son cousin. Le constat le choqua au plus haut point. Il avait toujours pensé que mal traiter Harry était naturel. Ses parents l'avaient toujours fait, lui laissant à penser que son cousin était à son service. Son père encourageait même les corrections qu'il donnait à l'orphelin, souriant avec fierté quand Harry rentrait avec des marques de coups.

Sa réflexion lui fit prendre un chemin bien désagréable pour lui : si c'était ses parents qui avaient péri accidentellement, et qu'il s'était retrouvé hébergé dans la famille de son cousin, il n'avait aucuns doutes sur le fait que son cousin ne l'aurait pas martyrisé. Au pire, Harry l'aurait ignoré. Au mieux… il l'aurait traité en frère.

Il se rendit compte que même après tous ses sévices, son cousin ne l'attaquait jamais. Harry se faisait discret et veillait à se retrouver hors de son chemin. Jamais il n'avait cherché à se venger.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, Dudley n'était pas stupide. Il était juste un garçon fainéant. Aussi il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre à quel point son comportement était misérable. Et à quel point ses parents pouvaient se montrer injuste.

Il savait que le problème venait du fait que Harry appartenait au monde magique. Curieux, il avait espionné beaucoup de conversations, et avait entendu les grandes lignes de l'histoire de son cousin.

Ainsi, il savait que ses parents avaient été en réalité assassinés par un mauvais sorcier, et que Harry avait été le seul survivant. Il savait aussi que le meurtrier souhaitait tuer son cousin. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ses parents l'avaient recueilli pour le traiter aussi mal, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison qui les avait obligé à se montrer… "charitables".

Si Harry remarqua que Dudley se tenait à distance, il n'en fit pas mention.

Un soir où il était à table avec ses parents, il se dit que Harry était souvent tenu à l'écart et qu'il devait la plupart du temps se contenter des restes. Aussi pour une fois, il fit en sorte de se servir modérément, veillant à ce qu'il reste une part correcte pour son cousin. Il ne dit pas un mot, rien qui puisse attirer l'attention de ses parents.

Par contre, au lieu de manger les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télé, il observait attentivement ce qui l'entourait.

Quand Harry passa près de Vernon en apportant la carafe d'eau, l'homme le bouscula en grognant, prétextant qu'il était passé trop près. Dudley se sentit horrifié en voyant la lueur de haine dans les yeux de son cousin avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, soumis.

En cet instant, Harry lui avait rappelé un lion qu'il avait vu dans un cirque. Le dresseur fouettait l'animal, et ce dernier avait le même air.

Vernon commença à hurler après Harry, postillonnant face au garçon muet et immobile.

D'un coup Dudley se leva, faisant taire immédiatement son père.

\- Tout va bien mon fils ?

Le ton doucereux de son père après la hargne qu'il avait eue après Harry lui tordit le ventre et il soupira.

\- Non papa.

Pétunia poussa un cri paniqué et se jeta sur son fils, essayant de le câliner. Vernon lui demandait si le monstre avait fait quelque chose. Dudley repoussa sa mère et regarda son père dans les yeux.

\- Harry n'a rien fait de mal.

Vernon devint violet tandis que Harry reculait d'un pas en le regardant, surpris. Pétunia s'était tue et avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche.

Dudley soupira et il mobilisa tout son courage, pensant à la jolie Agnès, ses boucles brunes, ses yeux rieurs. Il espérait qu'il aurait droit au moins à un sourire de sa part, un jour. Et un jour, il irait la voir pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait permis de comprendre à quel point il avait été idiot…

\- Tu es injuste papa.

Vernon se leva, et sa femme émit un petit couinement étranglé. Dudley ne bougea pas. Il n'avait jamais craint son père, et il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le toucherait pas.

\- Ce… Ce monstre ! Il t'a… fait quelque chose ! Il t'a ensorcelé ! Monstre !

Dudley secoua la tête et soupira. Il croisa le regard méfiant de Harry et cette fois-ci les yeux verts de son cousin brillaient d'espoir. Comme si depuis toujours il avait attendu un geste de sa famille.

\- Harry n'est pas un monstre papa. Et si c'était moi qui était orphelin, seriez-vous heureux de me voir traité comme ça ?

Pétunia cria et se mit à pleurer, fuyant la salle à manger. Vernon semblait prêt à exploser.

\- Tu fais pleurer ta mère ! Excuse-toi, Fils !

\- Les choses vont changer papa. Ce n'est pas juste que Harry soit traité de cette façon. Il n'a pas demandé à être…

\- Pas un mot de plus fils ! Ou je te jure que dès demain je t'inscris à Saint Brutus. Quelques coups de canne te remettront les idées en place.

Le père et le fils s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis, Harry attira l'attention sur lui en se grattant la gorge.

\- Merci Dudley. Mais… ça ira. Je pars bientôt pour Poudlard, tout ira bien.

A l'ennoncé de l'école de Magie, Vernon grogna. Mais Dudley coupa le torrent d'insultes que son père s'apprêtait à déverser.

\- Non ça n'ira pas Harry. Ça n'a jamais été, et il est temps que les choses deviennent plus équilibrées.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard, et pour la première fois de leur vie ce n'était pas de la colère ou de la haine. A travers ce regard, Dudley s'excusait, et Harry le remerciait de son intervention.

Vernon recommença à vociférer mais Pétunia surprit tout le monde en revenant. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle était échevelée, mais sa bouche avait un pli déterminé.

\- Il a raison Vernon. Lily aurait accueilli mon fils à bras ouverts s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. Elle… Elle n'aurait jamais pu se montrer aussi mesquine. Mes parents avaient peut être raison de la préférer après tout. Et… ils m'en voudraient.

Vernon lança un regard plein de colère à sa femme et lui tourna le dos résolument. Puis, il lança sa serviette sur la table et partit, claquant la porte d'entrée.

Dudley inspira, légèrement triste de voir que son père ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher du lest. Pour autant, même s'il aimait ses parents, il ne laisserait plus faire.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère pour s'adresser à Harry.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir et manger ta part Harry, tant que c'est encore chaud.

Pétunia pinça les lèvres, comme si elle allait protester, puis hocha rapidement la tête. Elle sortit du salon pour rejoindre la cuisine d'un pas raide, et Dudley se rassit à sa place prudemment. Harry n'avait pas bougé mais lorsque son cousin fit un geste pour l'inciter à s'asseoir, il s'installa sur le bord d'une chaise, prêt à fuir. Il se servit un petit morceau de viande, à peine un quart de portion. Dudley l'interrompit.

\- Le reste du plat est pour toi.

Méfiant, Harry se servit et mangea à toute vitesse. Comme s'il attendait le piège.

La réaction de Harry lui fit comprendre pourquoi Agnès le détestait à ce point. Et il se sentit triste et plein de regrets. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Il ne doutait pas qu'à peine majeur, Harry ne donnerait plus signe de vie. Mais d'ici là il pouvait faire en sorte de lui montrer à quel point il était désolé d'avoir été aussi mauvais avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé cousin. Vraiment.

Et Dudley espéra sincèrement qu'un jour Harry pourrait lui pardonner et peut être pourraient ils reprendre contact.


End file.
